


The Coming of Spring

by SilverKitsune



Series: The Years Between [4]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: The end of winter and the coming of spring has always been signaled by the coming of plum blossoms.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dejinyucu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dejinyucu).



> Inspired by the wonderful dejinyucu and her gorgeous [fanart](http://dejinyucu.tumblr.com/post/155168389762/because-kimono-and-plum-blossoms-seemed-fitting) of epilogue Mikleo in a kimono holding plum blossoms. This drabble is set in the months leading up to their reunion.

He stood, watching the plum trees as the wind gently blew through the park and his ponytail, picking up loose plum blossoms and lifting them high into the sky. The trees, all neatly planted along the walkway, had been particularly beautiful this year. Even though he made sure to stop by frequently (for a Seraph, anyway) the sheer number of blossoms this year stole his breath away – and a small part of himself had to wonder if maybe it was a sign that Maotelus's blessing was about to fully return.

That maybe he could stop waiting, that his spring was coming soon.

A gentle tug at the hem of one of his capes caught his attention, and he turned and looked down into the grinning face of a small girl.

“For you, Lord Water Seraph!” the child exclaimed, holding a sprig of plum blossoms out to him. Looking behind her, he could see her mother, smiling as she held a bundle of similar branches in her arms.

He knelt to her level, patting her on the head before accepting it. “Thank you for your offering, they're very beautiful.”

Her smile grew wider as her face lit up with the joy that her heartfelt offering had been accepted. “They're the bestest ones from our tree!” She spun around, running back to her mother, excitedly exclaiming, “Mommy mommy, did you see? Did you see?” As Mikleo straightened, she respectfully bowed to him, before collecting her child so they could continue on their way.

Turning back to the display in the park, a gentle breeze tickled his hair, sending his ponytail fluttering in the breeze. And as he listened, it whispered words of encouragement to him.

_Someday soon . . . the wait will be over . . ._

 


End file.
